Yugioh Battle Zone
Yu-Gi-Oh! Battle Zone is a Yu-Gi-Oh!-themed game for the PlayStation 2. Features The game is like Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3, it includes lots of duelists to duel with but rather than fight you duel. There are lots of Gameplay Modes like Random Duel Mode, Tour Mode, Championship Mode and Story Mode. It follows the duels of Yugi, Joey and Kaiba in the Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, Virtual World, Alcatraz Tower, Waking the Dragons and Grand Championship seasons. You can play with the best Yugioh TCG Series 1,2,3,4,5 and 6 (Yugioh, GX and 5Ds)and also with anime cards and exclusive cards from Premium Packs and others. It includes over 20 packs to collect. Characters The main characters included are Yugi Moto,Joey Wheeler,Seto Kaiba,Maximillion Pegasus,Bakura,Weevil Underwood,Mako Tsunami,Mai Valentine,Rex Raptor,Mokuba Kaiba,Panik,Bonz,Bandit Keith,Paradox Brothers,Tea Gardner,Duke Devlin,Yami Marik,The Big Five,Random Rare Hunters,Noah Kaiba,Gozaburo Kaiba,Dartz,Rafael,Valon,Alister,Zigfried von Schroeder,Rebecca Hawkins,Serenity Wheeler,Ishizu Ishtar,Odion Ishtar,Leon von Schroeder,Random Grand Championship Contestants,Shadi,Solomon Moto and Tristan Taylor. All of them are unlockable characters you can unlock by duelling and defeating them in Story Mode. Once unlocked you can play with them in Random Duel Mode, some characters have 1 or 2 Deck Recipes and some others also have 4 or 5 Deck Recipes which can also be unlocked by beating them as many times as possible in a row. Also once unlocked you can play with that characters in Random Duel Mode, Tour Mode, Championship Mode and Story Mode and once you finish the game with any one of them(in Tour Mode) they have different endings, so it is truly a challenge. You can also unlock Jaden Yuki and Yusei Fudo, that explains why they are on the game's cover. You can also create your duelist and its deck recipe by selecting at least 40 cards from the random cards you are given to choose, which are basic cards. Plot The game's main duels can be played in Story Mode which is divided into 7 different arcs or seasons.These ones include over 20 different missions to accomplish each if you play these missions in Hard Difficulty or with the required duelist you can unlock tons of stuff. Duelist Kingdom "Yugi and Joey go on a quest to Duelist Kingdom to save Yugi's Grandpa: Solomon Moto and to get money for Serenity's eye surgery,but to accomplish their goals they'll have to defeat tons of duelists along their roads on the island to win 10 star chips each as they begin with 2 star chips each,enter the castle,then duel each other and finally beat the creator of Duel Monsters:Maximillion Pegasus. Will they be able to do so?" Battle City "After the defeat of Pegasus,3 mysterious monsters have appeared on the Duel Monsters game:the 3 legendary Egyptian Gods.The leader of the Rare Hunters and possessor of the Rod of Millennium: Marik, is looking for them to take over the world to a new age of Egyptian Dominion and also collect the 7 Millennium Items to become the new pharaoh.However,Yugi realises this and he and Joey will have to beat all Rare Hunters they find on their ways as Kaiba organises a new tournament: Battle City.All 3 duelists will have to collect the 6 locating cards to have a chance to enter the Battle City tournament and save the world from Marik's evil plans before its too late" Missions 1-Challenge from the Past Defeat Bandit Keith with Yugi Reward:Bandit Keith unlocked 2-Step Out Defeat Johnny Steps in duel with Yugi Reward:Lightning Nightmare booster unlocked 3-Red-Eyes Stalked Defeat 1 of the Random Rare Hunters with Joey Reward:Random Rare Hunters unlocked 4-Reversal Destruction Defeat 1 of the Random Rare Hunters with Yugi Reward:Random Rare Hunters Deck Recipe 1;2 locating cards 5-Spinning Luck Defeat Espa Roba with Joey Reward:Jinzo,2 locating cards 6-Spellcaster Duel Defeat Arcana with Yugi Reward:Dark Magician(alternate arcana version),2 locating cards 7-Parasite Strike Defeat Weevil with Joey Reward:Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth,2 locating cards 8-Mime Control Defeat Mime with Yugi Reward:Slifer the Sky Dragon,2 locating cards 9-Legendary Fisherman Defeat Mako with Joey Reward:The Legendary Fisherman,2 locating cards 10-Curse of Masquerade Defeat Lumis and Umbra with Yugi and Kaiba Reward:1000 DP 11-Under Mind Control Defeat Joey with Yugi Reward:Joey unlocked 12-Underworld Asault Defeat Bonz with Bakura Reward:1000 DP 13-Faker Duelist Defeat Magnum with Mai Reward:Harpie Lady Sisters 14-Death Calling Defeat Bakura with Yugi Reward:Bakura Deck Recipe 1 15-Betrayal Defeat Odion with Joey Reward:Odion unlocked 16-Mind Game Defeat Marik with Mai Reward:Marik unlocked 17-Destiny Duel Defeat Ishizu with Kaiba Reward:Ishizu unlocked 18-Shadow Showdown Defeat Marik with Bakura(or backwards) Reward:1000 DP Virtual World "One night before the finals of Battle City,the KC Ship sunken into a mysterious and exotic land where a guy known as Noah creates his virtual world.But Yugi, Joey and, Kaiba,all of them don't realise they're unwelcome guests at his island.Noah will send them all to a new yet exotic world where they are misplaced in space,all duelists and their friends Mokuba, Tristan, Serenity, Duke, and Tea will have to duel to escape the virtual world before the Big 5 takes their bodies and run away into the real planet provoking nothing but chaos.¡Its up to Yugi,Joey and Kaiba to defeat Noah and the Big Five before their world is digitalized!" Missions 1-Isolated in Cyber Space Defeat Gansley with Yugi Reward:Deep Sea Warrior 2-Freeze Duel Defeat Crump with Tea Reward:Nightmare Penguin 3-Courtroom Chaos Defeat Johnson with Joey Reward:Judge Man 4-Mechanical Mayhem Defeat Nezbit with Tristan,Duke or Serenity Reward:Robotic Knight 5-Outer-Space Cannon Defeat Lector with Kaiba Reward:The Big Five Deck Recipe 1 unlocked 6-Merger of the Big Five Defeat the Big Five with Yugi and Joey Reward:Five-Headed Dragon 7-Invincible Arc Defeat Noah with Kaiba Reward:Shinato,King of a Higher Plane 8-Final Threat:L.P. 10000 VS L.P. 100! Defeat Noah with Yugi Reward:Noah unlocked 9-Escape Defeat Gozaburo with Kaiba Reward:Exodia Necross and Contract with Exodia Alcatraz Tower "Finally,the 3 duelists managed to escape from Noah's Virtual World,after he helped them and sacrificed himself to save them all,Yugi,Kaiba,Joey and Marik are preparing their decks for the final duels as Yugi and Joey wants to save the world,Kaiba and Marik wants to get all Egyptian Gods to be the champion duelist of the world and be the new pharaoh,respectively.However Joey will fail in a legendary Death Duel in front of Marik's mysterious and most powerful of all Egyptian gods,the 3rd Egyptian god:Ra,Kaiba will fall in a epic clash against Yugi leaving just him to face Marik once and for all and save the world before terror begins" Missions 1-Selection Duel Defeat Marik,Joey,Yugi or Kaiba(you can choose anyone of them) Reward:Revolution Blast pack unlocked 2-Lightning Suffer Defeat Marik with Joey Reward:The Winged Dragon of Ra 3-Clash in the Coliseum:Yugi VS Kaiba Defeat Kaiba with Yugi Reward:Obelisk the Tormentor 4-Path to Bronze Defeat Kaiba with Joey Reward:Kaiba Deck Recipe 2 unlocked 5-Final Face-Off Defeat Marik with Yugi Reward:Millenium Rod and Final Doom booster pack unlocked Waking the Dragons "Yugi, Joey, and Kaiba go outside Domino City to school,when suddenly they find flying monsters in the city.Yugi finds Joey and the others in his way and they all are worried about what do this means. Then Yugi's Millennium Puzzle begins to glow so he and his friends go to the Domino Museum, Yugi puts in front of the Egyptian Hieroglyphs the 3 Egyptian God Cards,but he feels a negative presence coming from the Hieroglyphs,this one being Dartz. What they dont know is that a group of Motorcycle Duelists looking for the Egyptian Gods cards are coming to Domino City launching their assault to combat in fierce duels with the power of the Seal of Orichalcos,where the loser loses his soul.Will Yugi,Joey and Kaiba survive this looming threat?" Missions 1-A New Evil Defeat Grerimo in Duel with Yugi Reward:The Seal of Orichalcos 2-Toon World Nightmare Defeat Alister with Kaiba Reward:Kaiba Deck Recipe 3 unlocked 3-Unexpected Falling Defeat Mai with Joey Reward:Joey Deck Recipe 1 4-Challenge of Destiny Defeat Rafael with Yugi Reward:Rafael unlocked 5-Wrong Track Defeat Weevil and Rex with Yugi and Joey Reward:Joey Deck Recipe 2 unlocked 6-Self-Destruction Defeat Yugi with Yugi Reward:Yugi unlocked 7-Deck of Armor Defeat Valon with Rebecca or Duke Reward:Valon unlocked 8-Flight of Fear Defeat Alister with Kaiba Reward:Alister unlocked 9-Bitter Victory Defeat Mai with Joey Reward:Joey Deck Recipe 3 unlocked 10-Invincible Guardian Defeat Rafael with Yugi Reward:1000 DP 11-Final Battlefield Defeat Dartz with Yugi or Kaiba Reward:Dartz unlocked Grand Championship "After beating Dartz,Yugi and Joey are going to take a vacation,until they find out about a new tournament sponsored by Kaiba where the best duelists of all the world will be in,so they enter the tournament.What nobody knows is that the final duel of the tournament will be corrupted by the entry of a mysterious German duelist known as Zigfried,where Yugi will have to fight for his life and for the future of Kaiba Corp.Will he win the final duel of this tournament? Missions 1-Unwanted Guest Defeat Duel Machine with Yugi Reward:Yugi Deck Recipe 1 unlocked 2-Unmasking the Master Defeat Mask the Rock with Joey Reward:Solomon Moto unlocked 3-Fist Battle Defeat Vivian with Rebecca Reward:Rebecca unlocked 4-Down in Flames Defeat Zigfried with Joey Reward:Zigfried unlocked 5-Small Town Defeat Leon with Rebecca Reward:Leon unlocked 6-Kaiba's Intrusion! Defeat Zigfried with Kaiba Reward:Kaiba Deck Recipe 4 unlocked 7-Golden Stronghold Chaos Defeat Leon with Yugi Reward:1000 DP All-Out Battles "Here there are some examples of "easy duels" between Yugi,Joey and Kaiba against powerful enemies like Anubis and minor duels of training for them before they became the Legendary duelists they are now" Missions 1-Basic Training Defeat Solomon with Joey Reward:Yugi Deck Recipe 2 unlocked 2-Insect Smash Defeat Weevil with Rex Reward:1000 DP 3-Feather Stupor Defeat Random Duelist with Mai Reward:1000 DP 4-Wrath of Rebecca Defeat Rebecca with Yugi Reward:Yugi Deck Recipe 3 unlocked 5-Legendary Heroes Defeat The Big Five with Yugi,Joey or Kaiba Reward:Yugi Deck Recipe 4 unlocked 6-Fierce Assault Defeat Duke with Joey Reward:10000 DP 7-Psychic Terror Defeat Espa Roba with Rex Reward:Espa Roba Deck Recipe unlocked 8-Taken Soul Defeat Dartz with Weevil and Rex Reward:Orichalcos Deiteros 9-Reliving the Past Defeat Orichalcos Soldier with Yugi Reward:1000 DP 10-Erradicating Ride Defeat Zigfried with Weevil and Rex Reward:10000 DP 11-Dont Follow the Rules Defeat Vivian with Yugi Reward:1000 DP 12-Countdown to Destruction Defeat Bakura with Yugi Reward:10000 DP 13-Cost Down Defeat Pegasus with Kaiba Reward:1000 DP 14-Pyramid of Light Defeat Kaiba with Yugi Reward:1000 DP 15-Anubis Extermination Defeat Anubis with Yugi Reward:Overdoom Road pack unlocked 16-Final Duel Defeat Yugi with Yugi(using Deck Recipe 1 or 2) Reward:everything unlocked Promotional cards Battle Zone wont include promotional cards Category:Video games